Initial D Battle Stage 2
by Sebastian of Ulm
Summary: This is a novelization of Initial D Battle Stage 2, but using my own characters, cars, but the races and outcomes all stay the same.
1. AE86 vs Roadster

**Initial D Battle Stage 2**

**Prologue:** _My name is Jim Eligino. I've always aspired to become a racing driver, so my friends and I traveled to Japan to race on the mountain passes. After running a few practice laps on Akina, we formed a team, known as PVD (Pioneer Valley Drift). After our expedition, we decided to hold a tournament (uphill and downhill) amongst ourselves. THIS is where the story really begins!_

_(note – all cars are copyrighted by their respective manufacturers. I only own the characters. All the places listed here are fictional. "Initial D" belongs to its creator, Shuichi Shigeno. And most importantly of all…DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME. Do it on Forza Motorsport.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_The first battle of the tournament is a downhill battle: the first two racers are me and Andrea Ortega. Andrea (the #3 downhill) drives a red Mazda MX-5 (otherwise known as the "Roadster", codename: NA6C), with 200 hp, a rear wing and a fixed roof. I (the #1 downhill) drive a Toyota Sprinter Trueno (codename: AE86), with a 210 hp AE101 racing engine, carbon fibre hood and racing brakes. The road we'd be racing on is Nichien Momiji Line in Tochigi Prefecture. And the hint here is the lidless gutters – 50/50 chance of winning or losing. A Lead-Chase battle is the first round, and both racers are ready to race!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Battle 1: AE86 (Jim Eligino) vs. NA6C (Andrea Ortega)<strong>_

_**Togichi – Nichien Momiji Line**_

_**Music: Forever Love Me by Symbol**_

Both drivers revved their engines. As soon as Andrea shifted into first gear, I followed suit and the battle began.

"I made the right choice taking the lead," Andrea thought to herself. "Without my own rhythm, the downhill could take my life." Both racers approached the first corner with monumental speed. "I gotta relax – giving my all is #1 to me, rather than winning or losing." The next few corners gave the cars time to approach their full potential. "I can win this battle!"

That being said, Andrea began to drive like she was Takumi Fujiwara's sister. Her Roadster grabbed the corners tightly like an AE86. However, through the next series of corners, my 86 (the nickname of my car) raced through at faster speeds. When Andrea looked at her rear-view mirror, she looked shocked.

"He caught up!" she gasped. "But how? I'm in the zone; this is my best performance! How could this happen?" Through the next few corners, the 86 crept closer to the Roadster. I think I'll let myself in the race explain how I'm catching up – but first, some analysis.

"What amazing entry speed!" I noted, taking note of her technique. "She must know this course inside and out. But still, under consecutive corners, the 86's braking and exit speed is quicker." I obviously proved my words through the next two corners.

"Jim's an amazing driver," Andrea commented. "I can't shake him off! I am just dying to see from behind! Just what kind of driving style is he using? What attack is he using on MY home course? What's he doing differently from me? No matter what, we are going to a 2nd round. I WILL see his technique!" But as soon as she said that…

"I see her line!" I exclaimed. I jumped onto the side of the lidless gutters and floored it. Andrea was even more surprised.

"You crazy bastard!" she screamed. "Don't you know about the gutters?" I did. I carefully steered the 86 on the edge of the gutters, to bring me alongside her. "There is no way I'm letting you pass! As long as I'ma half-car length ahead, _I'm _in control!" She blocked the inside line, and kept it, but I found an even _more _inside line. I used this to my advantage and overtook her. "What? Impossible! I couldn't have left enough space to pass…there shouldn't be any ground there, unless…" And then it hit her. "Where the hell are you driving?" I used the very edge of the gutters by weight-shifting to help me use the gutter trick. "Am I dreaming? What just happened?" I used the exact same trick to boost me forward. "That's it. If an 86 can do it, so can I!" Well, she was wrong – and it cost her the battle. Her front right tire got stuck in the gutter, and it caused her to roll the car, and it would've killed her, had the car not made it all the way with the tires on the front. I rushed to Andrea's help, and she was OK.


	2. FD3S vs ER34

**Chapter 2**

_The second battle is an uphill battle between #2 uphill Adam Morales and #5 uphill Edith Camacho. Edith drives a Nissan Skyline 25GT (codename: ER34) with 400 hp in its inline-6._

_Adam, on the other hand, drives a Mazda RX-7 Type R (codename: FD3S) with Mazdaspeed wing and front bumper, and a 350 hp 13B-REW rotary engine. Edith, unnerved by Adam's calmness, plans to stick to her own pace. Therefore, a hillclimb challenge begins!_

_**Battle 2: FD3S (Adam Morales) vs. ER34 (Edith Camacho)**_

_**Togichi – Nichien Momiji Line**_

_**Music: Power by Go 2**_

"3! 2! 1! GO!"

The yell of "Go!" meant the two drivers launched out of the gates, Edith leading Adam. Edith, sticking to her own pace, was driving a grip style, while Adam drove his usual drift style. However, whatever Edith did through the corners, Adam was bound to catch up…until they reached a straightaway.

"That thing definitely accelerates well on the straights," Adam thought. "She definitely puts up a fight with that engine's power. But the real question is: how well can she use that power?" It looks like she's using the power pretty well, Adam. "I won't use the same tactics as Jim – I'll leave the 'circus acts' to him. I'm doing this _my_ way. _**I'M**_ Pioneer Valley's ace!" And indeed, was he showing it. He has to win in order to prove that he's the ace. And Edith wouldn't make that easy.

"This 34 may not be very light, but it's got a strong heart," Edith noted. "Besides, the hillclimb is all about power!" And she was defending her line, thanks to the 400 hp wall that Adam has to climb.

"There's no need to block the inside so much," Adam complained, "I'm not making my move in a place like this. I will NOT use the same tricks!" And it seemed like a foolish decision not to use the same tricks, because he was now falling behind.

"Take me if you can, you useless brat!"

"You're too full of yourself, you naïve bastard. I see your weakness!"

"I've definitely got the power advantage; I accelerate faster on the straights – I got him! I can take this in the first round!"

"Such pathetic cornering – you've got no style! You simply take advantage of power on the straights – however, attacking a _touge_* isn't that simple. It's pretty damn lame, if you ask me. Even a complete _moron _can go fast in a straight line! After all the training Ryosuke put me through, you're nothing! I'll show you…Ryosuke Takahashi's Theory of True Speed!"

* * *

><p><em>*touge = mountain pass.<em>

* * *

><p>Adam got set to launch his attack.<p>

"Even if you push me in the corners," Edith thought, "I'll erase you on the straight. I'll pull away, no matter what!" However, she was wrong. "What?" Adam had floored the pedal and began to overtake Edith. "Wait, what the hell?"

"Like I said," Adam repeated, "you're naïve – Top speed on the straights is dependent upon momentum out of the corner. It's all about understanding cornering forces!" And with that, it was Adam who won in the first round.


End file.
